


Inktober 22 - Voilà R2-D2

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is left alone, Inktober, Other, R2-D2 is fond of KE-NO-BI, obi-wan is oblivious, stalker R2-D2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: L'intérêt d'un droïde peut changer beaucoup de choses





	Inktober 22 - Voilà R2-D2

Le vaisseau de la reine n'était pas si grand, et comme Obi-Wan était rarement seul, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que le droïde R2 survivant semblait le suivre de près. En effet, après avoir vaillamment réparé le vaisseau au péril de son existence, R2-D2 avait été présenté à la reine et à l'équipage. C'est ainsi qu'il avait flashé sur le fringuant Padawan. Il avait suivi la suivante à contre-cœur, mais désobéir trop ouvertement à un ordre lui aurait apporté des ennuis et puis il avait vraiment besoin de ce nettoyage. Il voulait être présentable pour fréquenter son humain !

Malheureusement ils avaient été séparés lors du débarquement sur Coruscant. Mais après de - trop - longues unités de temps, les Jedi avaient rembarqués pour un voyage retour. Cette fois-ci R2-D2 était bien décidé à rouler sur l'ombre du Padawan. Heureusement, avec tout le monde réuni pour discuter stratégies, personne ne faisait attention à lui et il pouvait rassasier ses scans oculaires avec la définition HD d'O-BI-WA-NE-KE-NO-BI.

Lors de l'infiltration du palais, il suivit la troupe avec attention, prêt à donner un coup de chalumeau à quiconque essaierait de blesser son NO-BI. Il évita de justesse de se faire attraper par un vaisseau Nubian en mal de droïde mécanicien, et se lança à la poursuite des trois utilisateurs de sabres laser. Les humains étaient d'un rapide parfois. Et qu'est-ce que cet humanoïde cornu voulait à son NO-BI ?

Il les rattrapait à peine lorsque le Padawan fut éjecté de la passerelle où ils combattaient. R2-D2 bipa d'inquiétude mais son humain s'était reçu sur une autre passerelle plus bas. R2-D2 lui envoya un câble et le remonta rapidement. NO-BI le remercia en s'élançant pour rejoindre son maître. R2-D2 le suivit prestement, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser le câble pour le sécuriser et l'emmener à l'abri.

Le droïde ne réussit pas à rattraper les deux Jedi avant que des barrières d'énergie ne se dressent entre eux. Mais NO-BI avait rejoint son maître et les deux firent son affaire à leur adversaire. R2-D2 fut ravi de pouvoir leur indiquer le chemin de l'infirmerie du palais, comme ils avaient quelques dysfonctionnements à cause de blessures reçues - heureusement ils étaient loin d'être bons pour la casse.

Il essaya aussi de les rassurer sur l'issue des autres combats, mais leur compréhension du langage binaire était bien trop limitée. Où était ces droïdes de protocole trop bavards quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Le personnel humain reprit cependant rapidement contact avec les Jedi pour leur annoncer leur victoire. Une victoire éclatante, mis à part la mort du jeune Anakin Skywalker, dont le vaisseau en mode pilote automatique avait explosé sous les feux de la fédération du commerce.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
